Shelter From The Storm
by angstydaydreams
Summary: Danny reacts to the events in "Mai Ka Wa Kahiko." SPOILERS for episode 215!


As a Danny fan, there was nothing about "Mai Ka Wa Kahiko" that I didn't love. It was absolutely riveting and amazing television. So of course I had to write a tag! It picks up after the episode ends. And there are spoilers, so don't read if you don't want to know.

Much mahalo to my wonderful beta **JoaniexJony**, who encouraged me from the very first spoilers that leaked about this episode to write a tag. As always, you rock, hon.

**Shelter from the Storm**

He sat in the dark and watched her sleep. Silhouetted against the low light of the Goofy night light plugged into the wall her tiny body looked delicate and vulnerable. When Grace had turned ten, she'd stopped using the night light, a badge of honor at the passage into the age of double digits. But she'd asked for it tonight, wouldn't go to sleep without it, wouldn't go to sleep without her Danno sitting next to her bed and her mom holding her tight.

And so Rachel had let him stay. Grace had wormed her way into every curve of Rachel's body. Even now, Danny couldn't see where Grace ended and Rachel began.

Every once in a while Grace's hands clenched into little fists, her body went rigid with tension and her eyelids fluttered restlessly. Her lips moved in a whisper of sound, unintelligible little moans. Instinctively Rachel curled protectively around her child, drawing her tightly to her breast until Grace would finally let out a small sigh and relax. The tension easing as she melted once more in her mother's embrace.

Danny slumped against the back of the chair. He was exhausted. But he couldn't bring himself to close his eyes, couldn't take his eyes off of Grace. Couldn't forget that moment, that horrible moment, when he'd realized his little girl was gone.

His heart faltered, stuttering against his ribcage. Panic firmly clamped down over his chest. He couldn't breathe. He was back in that car. Rick's hot breath on his neck, a gun to his head, as he begged his former partner to spare Grace's life. Begged Rick to let him die in her place, because the simple truth was, if Grace died, he was dead anyway.

And it would have been his fault. He should have known. He should have realized Rick Peterson would hold him responsible for his world coming apart. He should have anticipated the threat that had lurked in the shadows for over ten years and been prepared for it. But Rick had gotten to Grace before Danny had even known.

What kind of father did that make him? What kind of cop? How could he expect Rachel or Grace to forgive him when he would never forgive himself for his complete failure to protect his family?

He let out a ragged breath. He'd come too close to losing her today. And had things gone different, he'd be planning his Monkey's funeral. He'd have to watch as they put his sweet baby girl into the ground.

Danny's gut clenched. He swallowed hard against the bitter taste of bile in the back of his throat. His stomach churned and he knew he was going to be sick. He bolted from the chair, out of Grace's room and staggered down the hall towards the bathroom. He'd barely collapsed to his knees in front of the toilet and yanked up the seat before his stomach violently voided itself of its contents.

He gagged and retched, his abdomen clenching painfully until the nausea finally passed. Wearily he sat down, leaning back against the side of the bathtub. With a shaky hand he wiped at his mouth. He pulled his knees to his chest and hunched over, resting his forehead on his hands.

"You all right?" Steve asked softly from the doorway.

Danny looked up, closed his eyes and gave a slight shake of his head. Limply, he let his head fall back down onto his hands.

Steve stepped inside the bathroom and turned on the faucet. He moistened a hand towel and filled a paper cup with water. He sank to his haunches in front of Danny and pressed the towel into Danny's hand. After Danny had wiped his mouth and face, Steve took back the towel and handed Danny the cup of water.

Danny drained the small cup, swished the water around in his mouth and then spat into the toilet, flushing it after. He crumpled the cup in his hand and tossed it towards the garbage can. It missed, bouncing off the side and falling into the corner. Danny leaned his head back against the glass shower door.

Steve slowly settled himself cross legged in front of his partner, silently waiting until Danny was ready to talk.

"Didn't know you were still here," Danny finally said, glancing over at Steve.

"Thought you might be able to use a friend," Steve replied.

Danny tiredly closed his eyes. His head was pounding. He wanted to go back in to see Grace, but didn't have the energy to get back up. He was completely drained.

"It wasn't your fault," Steve said quietly, his blue eyes filled with compassion.

"Rick was my partner for almost a year," Danny murmured, his thoughts straying to the past. "I knew he was dirty…almost that whole time."

"Why'd you end up turning him in?" Steve asked. He rolled his back and rested his elbows on his thighs.

"I didn't," Danny barked a laugh. "What he was doing, it didn't sit right with me. But I was no rat."

"How'd he get caught then?" Steve asked curiously.

Danny sighed, massaging his forehead with his thumb and forefinger. "IA was already on to him. They'd had several complaints. And then he got stupid, lifted that coke and cash right in front of a suspect at the crime scene. She told IA that I saw it go down."

"So they had a witness," Steve's brow furrowed in puzzlement. "Why'd they need you?"

"Because their witness was also a junkie," Danny blew out a long breath. He dropped his arm to his knees. "I looked better on the stand. If I hadn't testified, Rick would have walked. He may have still lost his badge, but he wouldn't have gone to prison."

"Still wasn't your fault," Steve said again. "Peterson made his own choices. He was dirty, and he paid for it."

"We stole _ten million dollars_ from evidence lockup, Steven," Danny looked over at his partner in anguish. "How am I any different than him?"

"Jesus, Danno," Steve shook his head at Danny in irritation. "We did that to save Chin Ho's _life_. Man you are seriously far gone right now if you think you are anything like that scumbag Rick Peterson."

"I have crossed so many lines Steve, I don't even know where the line is anymore!" Danny said hoarsely. "I almost drowned a suspect today. And I didn't care. For God sake, I shot Rick in the leg and I woulda put a bullet in his brain without a second thought. Where does it end?"

"You're tired. I get that," Steve's blue eyes bore into Danny's. "But you lost a friend and your daughter was abducted. Her life was on the line. Grace's life. A line that someone else drew in the sand was not more important than getting her back safe."

"I shot Stan," Danny made a strangled gasp. "I shot an innocent man. I could have killed him. I would have killed him. For Grace. The only reason I didn't was I saw you. I knew I only had to buy enough time for Chin and Kono to take Rick down. But if you hadn't been there. Jesus, Steve," Danny shuddered, his blue eyes glazed with horror. "I would have killed him."

"And he would have laid down his life for her. Gladly," Steve leaned forward intently. "Just as you would have laid down your life for her. Or for Charlie. As would I. It's what family does."

Danny rested his head on his hand and shook his head, his eyes filling with tears. He whispered brokenly, "I can't…I don't think I can do this anymore."

"So your plan is to just quit?" Steve narrowed his eyes at his partner. "Forget about making this island safe for Grace? Forget about doing something that you love? Forget about all the good you do? That's your plan?"

"Rachel was right," Danny hung his head in his hands. "Violence follows me. I don't even know if she's going to let me see Grace anymore. She's probably already filed for a petition to yank my visitation. And I can't blame her."

"You just let me know how long you want to sit here and wallow in self pity," Steve pursed his lips in aggravation.

"My daughter almost died today," Danny heaved a ragged breath. He ran both hands through his hair, finally resting them on the back of his neck. "We found her tied to a chair in a goddamn storage unit. She was terrified and she was crying and she was alone. It was my job to protect her. And I didn't," Danny groaned, throwing his head back and cracking it against the shower door. "I didn't," he growled, bashing his head into the door a second time.

"Danny!" Steve cried out, grabbing Danny by both shoulders and pulling him away from the glass.

Danny collapsed forward, his head falling against Steve's shoulder. He shuddered convulsively, his body wracked by choking sobs. Steve hung on to him until Danny's breathing evened out.

"You finally done talking nonsense now?" Steve murmured, squeezing Danny's shoulder slightly.

"It's not nonsense to ask you not to hang a guy off a roof," Danny's voice was muffled, but the annoyance was loud and clear.

"This coming from the guy who put a live grenade in a suspect's hands," Steve arched an eyebrow at his partner.

"Chin told you about that?" Danny reddened.

"Yeah," Steve replied wryly. "I believe he thinks I'm a bad influence on you."

"He's right. You are a bad influence," Danny sighed, slowly pulling his body away from Steve's. He caught Steve's eye and smiled wearily. "But you're a good friend."

"And you're a good father," Steve said quietly.

"We'll see," Danny said dryly, running a hand over his face. "I'm pretty sure Gracie won't agree when she finds out she's going to have a bodyguard. Someone who'll be looking over her shoulder from now until she's seventy, twenty four seven. Someone who won't be so moronically stupid as to let her walk off with a crazed psycho. Seriously, that tennis instructor is lucky I'm trying to return to my by-the-book ways or I'd go and punch him in the face."

"My way gets results," Steve crossed his arms stubbornly over his chest.

"You are an animal," Danny's eyes narrowed into a glare.

Steve merely grinned back. "You wouldn't have me any other way."

"You are _so_ wrong," Danny shook his head, though the corners of his mouth lifted into a slight smile.

"Come on," Steve stood up, bending down to offer a hand to Danny. "Grace is fine. But you, my friend, need some rest. There's a very comfortable bed in the guest bedroom. Use it."

Danny yawned. He hated to admit it, but Steve was right. He was wrung out. And sitting anxiously by Grace's bed wasn't going to help either one of them move past this.

"Okay," he nodded, letting Steve help pull him to his feet. "You gonna head home?"

"Nah," Steve shrugged. "Thought I'd stick around for a while, in case you guys need anything."

Danny slipped one hand around Steve's shoulder and tightly gripped his partner's hand. "Thanks, man," he said softly. "For everything."

"I told you once that you weren't alone on this island," Steve said gruffly, returning his partner's handshake and embrace. "You and Grace have family here. And we'd do anything for you."

Danny nodded. "I know."

Steve turned and Danny followed him into the hallway.

"I'm just going to check on Grace first, then bed, I promise," Danny held two fingers to his forehead in salute.

"You better," Steve mildly glowered. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

Danny tiptoed back into Grace's room, kneeling down next to her bed. Gently he reached out and stroked her cheek, leaning over to drop a light kiss on her forehead.

"I'm sorry, Danno," Grace whispered.

Danny startled, staring at his daughter in surprise. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't mean to wake you. Are you okay?"

Grace nodded. She yawned, blinking tiredly up at her father.

"Why are you sorry, Monkey?" Danny asked, resting both elbows on the bed.

"It's my fault," Grace said, her brown eyes full of guilt. "I never should have gone with that bad man. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, sweetie," Danny shook his head. "He wasn't going to let anything get in the way of taking you. If you'd fought him, he might have hurt you, or someone else. So stop worrying about it, okay? It's over now. He's in jail and he's not getting out for a long time. Go back to sleep, sweetheart."

"Love you Danno," she whispered.

"I love you more, Monkey," Danny smiled, gently tucking the blanket around Grace's shoulders.

When she'd finally drifted back to sleep, Danny stood up and walked to the doorway. He stood there for a moment and gazed at the two women who meant more to him than anything in the world. It took him a second to realize that Rachel was gazing back at him. There was no blame or recrimination in her eyes, just understanding. It gave him hope that she might forgive him after all.

He nodded and ducked out of Grace's bedroom, moving tiredly towards the guest room. He stretched out on the bed, not even bothering to pull back the covers. He settled his head against the pillows and closed his eyes. He wasn't okay. And Gracie wasn't okay. And neither were Rachel or Stan. But somehow he knew they would be. In time.

He didn't even stir when Steve gently draped the blanket across his body before quietly settling on the couch across the room.

**The End**

Thanks for reading!

Reviews are always appreciated-I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
